


all of this silence and patience (pining in anticipation)

by darkrosemind



Series: dianetti prompts [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Pining for a little bit, based on taylor swift's 'dress', bi character(s), dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: Dianetti ft. Taylor Swift's Dress





	all of this silence and patience (pining in anticipation)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anonymous: can u write a dianetti ft. taylor swift's dress

Gina Linetti has always admired Rosa Diaz. Rosa’s literally amazing. She’s cool as hell and Gina’s not even the slightest bit ashamed to be in love with her.

Yes, Gina Linetti’s in love with Rosa Diaz. That’s old news. But the only people who know are… herself and her best friend Jake. No one else could ever know. And if they were to find out, then Gina would make sure that they would never see the light of day _ever_ again.

(Yes, she worked in a precinct full of cops. Yes, she knew how to get away with murder… not that she would ever murder anyone. How dare anyone ever suggest that. No, Gina would simply find out all of their secrets and then blackmail them. That was _much_ simpler and it wouldn’t leave a mark on her conscience.)

But Gina Linetti doesn’t know _exactly_ how Rosa Diaz feels about her. She has a slight suspicion that Rosa _might_ be into her but there’s no way of knowing for sure. And Gina’s not gonna kiss Rosa out of nowhere or anything without knowing the detective’s true feelings. She doesn’t want to risk their friendship.

But if there’s one thing that Gina knows; it’s that she doesn’t want Rosa like a best friend. She wants Rosa like _more_ than just that.

It’s crazy, how Rosa and Gina’s friendship works. Sometimes they can be chattering nonstop (Rosa’s mostly drunk when she does that) and sometimes they can sit side by side in a comfortable silence, both working on their own things.

Whenever they sit together in silence, Gina always pretends that she’s checking her twitter feed or playing Kwazy cupcakes, but she’s honestly thinking about the woman sitting next to her and wondering what to do about her crazy insane crush. Sometimes, she sneaks peeks at Rosa and tries to memorize every line on her face.

And sometimes they’re at Shaw’s with the rest of the Nine-Nine, but it’s special for them. Rosa gives her knowing looks every time Jake or Charles does something stupid. Gina gives Rosa knowing looks every time Amy’s had four drinks. And then they burst out laughing and leave everyone else confused.

“They don’t get it,” Rosa hiccups one time. She’s had roughly about five drinks, and Gina’s _loving_ the constant chatter from the detective. “They have no idea about me and you.”

These words make Gina’s heart beat faster—just a little. She knows Rosa’s very drunk, but she smiles and bites her lip at Rosa all the same.

Gina was _so_ fucked.

And then a month later, Rosa’s whisking her off to Babylon. Gina listens intently when she starts to speak. “Listen, G. I know about this. About everything. I’m a detective,” Rosa says. Gina’s hands start to shake ever so slightly as Rosa continues. “I see the way you look at me. I know how you feel. You want this, don’t you?”

And with that, Gina feels like her heart has stopped because Rosa’s pushing her up against the wall and kissing her ever so slightly. Gina can’t think. She can feel Rosa’s hand behind her head and she can feel Rosa’s _other_ hand on her hip. She can feel the hotness of Rosa’s lips as they envelope her own lips. And she’s softly kissing Rosa back; dumbfound and crazy in love. Her heart soars when Rosa breaks away and stares into her eyes.

“What?”

“That was stupid awesome, you idiot,” Gina deadpans. She moves her head forward and nearly laughs into Rosa’s neck. “So, was this just a one-time thing or—”

“Gina,” Rosa says, and the whole entire world stops spinning just for Gina Linetti to look into Rosa’s eyes and see stars. Gina feels like she’s frozen in time; breathing softly with her arms around Rosa’s waist and her lips breaking upwards into a broad smile.

“Gina,” Rosa says again, snapping Gina out of her trance.

“Hmm?” Gina asks, looking up at Rosa.

“If you want, then it can be more than a one-time thing,” Rosa offers.

“More,” Gina says. “Kiss me, you big galoot.”

And they’re suddenly making out in Babylon.

Rosa and Gina return to their desks about half an hour later, both out of breath and flushed. Rosa sits down at her desk and glares at anyone who comes near her. Gina swats Charles away as she tweets a bunch of heart-eye emojis out on her phone.

And so Rosa and Gina are a thing. They don’t make it official with anyone else, but they make it official with themselves. “Girlfriend?” Gina asks one night over dinner and Rosa promptly nods, sealing the label. They don’t tell anyone else. All they need is it for themselves.

And one morning, they’re lying together in bed at Gina’s apartment when Gina snakes her hand under Rosa’s pillow and pulls out the knife that Rosa keeps there. Rosa watches her with wide eyes as Gina digs the knife into the wood of the bedpost. She works at it for a few minutes and then turns to Rosa to reveal a choppy and fresh “R + G” carved into a heart

Rosa half-rolls her eyes. “G, that’s so cliché.” Then she pauses for a moment. “But I like it.”

And they’re going to Gina’s fancy ball parties together. (“I bullied Keanu Reeves’s manager into getting us these tickets. Uh yeah, that’s right, Rosie, ya girlfriend _famous_.”

“Famously annoying.”

“Whatever. Wear something pretty.”)

And Gina’s gritting her teeth and biting her lower lip while watching Rosa walk around in her beautiful dress before rushing up to her and capturing Rosa’s lips with her own. “This is inescapable,” Gina murmurs before whisking Rosa off to slow dance under the moonlight.

“Ick, you’ve turned me into a _romantic,”_ Rosa shudders as she tugs a heel off of her foot later that night. She sits on the edge of Gina’s bed while Gina stands in front of the mirror and unclasps her necklace. Gina turns around and looks at Rosa.

“Hmmm. You look gorgeous in that dress, by the way,” Gina comments.

“I only bought it because I thought you’d like it.”

“I _would_ like it! Like to take it _off_ ,” Gina grins. “Anyways, I’m super in love with you. I can’t believe you went dress shopping for me!” she coos as Rosa pulls off her other heel. In the corner of her eye, Gina catches sight of the carved heart with their initials inside. It’s when she truly knows that _she’s at home._

**Author's Note:**

> send a dianetti prompt to my inbox @darkrosemind on tumblr


End file.
